Secreto desvelado y lucha contra la organización
by Anzu Brief
Summary: ABANDONO Por incompatibilidad de mi yo pasado y mi yo actual abandono esta hitoria de forma indefinida. Tal vez algun dia la retome y reescriba desde un princpio, pero lo dudo. Si alguien desea seguirla que me contacte. Lamento los trastornos ocasionados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!  
Habró este tema xk me decidí a crear un fic de magic kaito, uno de mis personajes favoritos de detective conan, pero probablemente conan tambien hara su aparicion y creo k hattori, ran y kazuha tambien, pero primero me concentraré en el romance de la parejita y luegp pasare a la accion y tal vez, si ustedes kieres, al romance ran shin.

Las actualizaciones serán cortita, aviso, xk estoy ocupada con uno de yugioh, y si no recibo comenatrios no lo continuare, ok? pero si ustedes kieren una vez termine el de yugioh me concetraré a tope con este, de momento, espero comenatrios...  
Asi pues, epsro k les guste:

-------------------------------

- Koruba!!! - un grito estremecedor retumbo entre los vestuarios del instituto, al mismo tiempo una bella joven trataba de lanzar un extintor contra la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia, quien trataba inútilmente de esquivarlo - degenerado!!! tramposo!!! pervertido!!! imbecil!!! como te cojas me las pagarás.

- Vamos Aoko, tranquilízate, no fue para tanto.

No pudo continuar, algo extremadamente duro había echo colisión en su cabeza dejándolo KO por unos instantes.

- Así aprenderás a no espiar en el vestuario de las chicas, baka.

El chico seguía acariciando al parte dolorida de su cabeza y no fue capaz de responder a la chica, sin embargo la llegada de algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le hizo recuperarse rápidamente.

- Vaya, vaya, parece k te dieron calabazas hoy para desayunar, cierto mago?

O debería decir más bien extintores?

- Vete a la mierda Saguru. Nadie te dio bola en este entierro.

- Yo no diría eso – comento mientras se giraba hacía Aoko – Quieres k te acompañe a casa, Aoko?

La chica dudo, realmente no quería k su enfado con Kaito llegara tan lejos, además, aunque no lo reconociera le gustaba abandonar el instituto acompañada del mago, era algo k hacía desde niños y para ella se había convertido en una tradición.

Sin embargo negarle a Saguru después de lo amable k era siempre con ella le parecía mal, y por otro lado significaba dar a entender k ya había perdonado a Kaito, cosa k en cierto modo, no era cierta.

- Esta bien – acepto resignada – después de todo mejor es ir contigo k con este baka.

Al mismo tiempo k decía esto tomaba la mano extendida del detective, dispuesta a caminar hacia su casa e ignorando al mago por completo.

Saguru dirigió una ultima mirada victoriosa al chico ojiazul antes de emprender la marcha.

Por su parte este permaneció quieto en el sitio, viendo con mirada triste como su amiga de la infancia marchaba de la mano del odioso detective, y en ese momento deseo no haberla echo enfadar nunca.

- Aoko... – la palabra emergió de sus labios en susurro incontenible, provocando en su pecho una sensación de dolor increíble – Perdóname.

Horas más tarde cierto joven vestido de blanco, y con un extraño monóculo en el ojo, trataba de concentrarse en su objetivo, sin embargo la imagen de cierta jovencita no dejaba de aparecer ante sus ojos.

"Aoko..."

- Te pille Kaito Kid!! Esta vez no escaparás.

El inspector Nakamori acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos, o tal vez estaba allí antes y no se había fijado, absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos.

Con un rápido, pero eficaz movimiento, logró esquivar al inspector, sin embargo de entre la oscuridad aparecieron nuevas figuras cortándole el paso.

- Te lo dije Kid! Esta vez no tienes salida!

- Maldición! – exclamo el chico; acto seguido golpeaba una ventana con una de sus cartas especiales y saltaba por ella, dispuesto a alejarse lo máximo posible del inspector.

- No! Otra vez logró huir.

- Qué hacemos ahora inspector? – interrogó uno de sus hombres.

- Atajo de inútiles, se puede saber a k estáis esperado? – silencio, todo sabían k era mejor no enfurecer al jefe cuando Kid estaba de por medio – Por las escaleras rápido! No podrá ir muy lejos.

- Si señor! – aceptaron todos, acto seguido se dirigieron a las escaleras, seguidos por el inspector.

- Jejeje! k fácil es engañarle! – un sonriente Kaito se apresuró a introducirse de nuevo en la habitación desde el marco de la ventana donde se había escondido.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar como su muñeco de goma se mantenía en el aire alejándose del lugar gracias a las corrientes de aire y como los policías corrían tras el tratando de alcanzarlo.

Tranquilamente y con el camino despejado, se dirigió hasta la habitación en la k descansaba la joya k se había propuesto robar, el corazón de al mar, un increíble diamante incrustado en oro y decorada con marfil.

Saboreando al victoria, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la vitrina k contenía la joya, sin embargo, una oscura figura emergió de la nada y se interpuso en su camino.

- Vaya, vaya, Kuroba, parece k estas perdiendo facultades – pronunció con una sonrisa de suficiencia – o será más bien k no superaste k tu amiga me prefiera a mi más antes k a ti?

Por mucho k el mago se esforzaba en mantener cara de poker, al furia en sus ojos le delataba.

- Si, de seguro es eso.

- Sabes, Saguru? – pronuncio lentamente el chico – hoy no tuve un buen día, asi k no te lo tomes como algo personal.

Instantes después desaparecía ante la cara atónita del inglés y reaparecía en la espalda de este.

Sin disponer de tiempo para reaccionar, el detective era noqueado por el ladrón y caía al suelo inconsciente.

El oji azul sonríe ante el cuerpo dormido de su rival, y mientras toma la joya, voltea a él y dice:

- Mentí; si fue algo personal. Eso te pasa por meterte con mi – recalcando esa ultima palabra – chica.

Con la sonrisa aun en los labios y un humor bastante mejorado, se dirige hacía la ventana extendiendo su planeador, y de un salto, comienza su vuelo hacía las estrellas.

----------------------------

Los rayos de Sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la habitación de cierta oji azul, provocando k esta abandonara los hermosos brazos de Morfeo para volver a la vida.

"Por qué demonios tiene que amanecer tan rápido – pensó la chica mal humorada – y por qué tengo la horrible impresión de no haber dormido más de tres horas?"

De pronto su semblante se ensombreció, acababa de recordar el motivo por el k la noche anterior apenas había logrado descansar un momento.

- Kaito... – susurro al aire – mientras una nueva lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

No lo lograba entender como su amigo podías comportarse de un modo tan doloroso para ella.

Es que acaso no comprendía lo mucho k le dolía ver su comportamiento hacia las otras chicas?

No es k estuviese celosa, o al menos ese no era el motivo principal de su enfado con el chico, si es k podría llamarse de ese modo.

Simplemente sentía como una daga le atravesaba el corazón, cada vez k su amigo de la infancia pasaba de ella tan solo para andar detrás de las otras chicas, cada vez k la miraba a los ojos y en ellos solo se reflejaba amistad, cada vez k la despreciaba como mujer para fijarse en ella como una simple niña.

Porque ella lo amaba, ignoraba el momento en k surgieron en ella esos sentimientos, pero ahí estaban, torturándola, privándola de la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Lo k ocurría es k ella no quería a su mejor amigo, sino k amaba al hombre k se escondía tras él.

Amaba al hombre k muy de vez en cuando asomaba a través de los ojos de Koruba, al hombre k se dejaba entrever en alguno de los actos del niño, al hombre que tan solo una vez la había mirado con ojos de mujer.

Sin embargo eso no era todo, ya que ella también amaba a ese niño, a ese chiquillo la hacía reír con sus trucos, k la hacía enfadar con sus locuras, k la hacía llorar con su desprecio.

Pero no era despreció lo k el sentía hacía ella, él la quería, estaba segura de k la apreciaba mucho, solo k como su amiga de la infancia, como su hermanita mayor.

La quería como a la persona k siempre estaba allí, dispuesta a reír con sus ocurrencias, a enfadarse con sus tonterías, a acompañarlos en lo alo momentos, si es k sufría alguno.

La quería, sí; pero con eso no era suficiente.

Cada vez sufría más su indiferencia a la mujer k era.

Cada vez le dolía más el k no fuera capaz de ver a través de su mirada, y descubriera su corazón y los sentimientos que allí habitaban.

Pese a todo no podía culparle por ello, no podía obligarle a sentir lo mismo, y mucho menos podía tratar de odiarle por ello.

Había sido egoísta, su reacción había sido egoísta, y no debió haber pagado con él el dolor k sentía, pues aunque el fuese el culpable de ese dolor, ni siquiera era conocedor de su existencia y de haberlo sabido, se habría entristecido mucho.

"Ya, debo dejar de lamentarme. Es cierto k fui egoísta y me comporté mal con él, pero ahorita mismo iré a disculparme – muy decidida con esta idea se incorporó de la cama, pero entonces recordó algo k interrumpió sus planes – bueno, será mejor k primero me vista, no puedo salir en pijama a ninguna parte. "

Algo más tranquila se preparó para arreglarse y tomar el desayuno.

Sin embargo, recordando lo que su padre le había comentado unas horas antes, una vez termino de arreglarse, decidió salir un momento a revisar el correo.

Sonriente se encamino hacía las escaleras y abrió el portal para llegar hasta los buzones, sin embargo, algo más importante k una carta le estaba esperando fuera.

- Pero quién...? – sorprendida distinguió una figura que dormía apoyado en la pared del portal – Kaito!!!

Todavía dudosa de k su amigo no fuese más k una alucinación producida pro la falta d sueño, se arrodillo a su lado hasta colocar una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

Sin embargó este no solo no desapareció, sino k le comenzó a murmurar en sueños.

- Aoko... perdóname – pausa – te lo contaré... algún día.

Durante un momento, la chica tuvo la intención de dejarlo continuar, sin embargo no se le hizo justo para él, así k suavemente trato de llamarle mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello del chico.

- Kaito, despierta – nada – Kaito!!!

Esta vez el chico si reacciono y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, a lo k Aoko se apresuro a apartar su mano del cabello del chico.

- Kaito, k demonios hacía ahí dormido, acaso no tienes casa? – el chico aun no contestaba, por lo k ella trato de animarle – Por supuesto, debí suponerlo, seguro k tu madre te echo de ella, cierto?

Pese a todo el joven seguía sin responder y con el semblante serio, a lo k la chica comenzó a preocuparse.

- Por favor, dime k ocurre... – dijo ella casi suplicante.

- Yo... Aoko, por favor, perdóname, si? – ante eso la chica se quedó estática, esa era la repuesta que menos esperaba. Acaso debía suponer k el había pasado toda la noche allí tan solo para pedirle a ella perdón?

Al ver k no respondía el chico continuo.

- Por favor..., se k a veces me comporto como un imbecil, no puedo evitarlo, pero no soporto estar peleado contigo.

Me importas demasiado – termino el chico, mientras pensaba en k la chica a la k amaba, jamás llegaría a imaginar cuán ciertas eran las palabras k acababa de pronunciar.

- Kaito! - la chica no aguanto más la emoción y solo pudo arrojarse a los brazo de su amigo – yo también te quiero Kaito... – dudo un momento – quiero decir k no me gusta k estemos peleados.

- Entonces me perdonas por ser tan estúpido?

- Y tú a mi por ser tan enfadona y egoísta?

El chico solo sonrió, pese a k por dentro su corazón no cesaba de latir fuertemente en respuesta al abrazo de al chica.

Mientras tanto ella se incorporaba feliz, más feliz de lo k había esperado encontrarse al comienzo del día.

Kaito era increíble, jamás ningún otro chico habría sido de pasar toda la noche en un portal con la única idea de disculparse ante su amiga de la infancia y era en estos momentos cuando ella recordaba el porque nunca podría dejar de amarle.

- Vamos, pasa; te preparé algo de desayunar de seguro debes estar hambriento.

- En serio? – pregunto él entusiasmado – me salvaste la vida Aoko, yo ya tenía pensado morir de habré – pronuncio seriamente mientras se introducía en al casa.

Aoko solo sonrió, volvía a ser el de siempre.

- A propósito Kaito.. – se escucho una última voz antes de k se cerrase la puerta – por qué demonios pasaste allí la noche en vez de venir a disculparte en el día.

- Ah, eso... pues verás, como te conozco y se k lo bruja k eres cuando estas enfadada, pensé k no querías verme en todo el día, así k no se me ocurrió otra idea.

- Así k bruja, eh? – murmuro ella intencionadamente – entonces será mejor k vayas a otro sitió a comer, aquí solo hay comisa de brujas.

- No! – exclamo el chico horrorizado mientras su estomago gruñía desnutrido – por favor, no puedes hacernos esto... yo no quise decir lo k dije... me equivoque!

- Te equivocaste!!! – rugió ella – y esperas k me lo trague?!!!

Y de este modo un nuevo día daba comienzo para los dos amigos, para los dos corazones k suplicaban en silencio por el amor del otro, si siquiera sospechar k este ya les pertenecía.

Pese a todo, pronto, el destino, se encargaría de poner este amor aprueba.

---------------------

Y lo termianron, el primer capi!!!

Espero k les guste y por favo dejejnme sus reviews k tego un monton de ideas para continuar pero sin comentarios me entra vagancia.

Besitos, BY


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! aki les dejo el siguiente capi, y agradezcanselo a al maravillosa persona k me dejo su comenatrio, sin el cual no me habria animado a continuar escribiendo, a él, muxas gracias.

-----------------------------

Algo más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban de camino hacia su instituto, se veían muy entretenidos charlando de sus cosas, sin embargo una voz sonando a lo lejos los interrumpió.

- Extra!!! Extra!!! – exclamaba un chico mientras agitaba al aire unos cuantos periódicos – Kito Kid ataca de nuevo!!! El corazón de la mar...

- Dama unos de esos, vale chico? – se apresura a pedir Kaito con una sonrisa en los labios y pensando "espero k Hakuba acuda hoy a clase, creo k me divertiré mucho restregando el periódico por su cara "

- Por kami Kaito! Cuando aprenderás k Kid no es mas k un sucio y vulgar ladronzuelo! – exclamo Aoko furiosa – no imaginas como lo odio – pronunció secamente con una mirada de odio k ocultaba más de lo k dejaba salir a al luz.

El chico, por su parte, sintió como la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara. Realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de su amiga, pero aun así no podía evitar que, justo en ese momento en que ambos se encontraban tan felices, una punzada de dolor recorriera su pecho.

Era cierto k Aoko odiaba a Kid y no a él, sin embargo, y aunque ella lo ignorara ambos eran la misma persona, por lo ella realmente odiaba una parte de él, un importante parte de ser, a la k por el momento no le era posible renunciar, no al menos hasta que encontrará a los asesinos de su padre y le vengara.

Pese a todo, el miedo a que un día ella descubriera su identidad y le odiara por ello, era un temor que siempre se mantenía presente en su interior, y al que creía, jamás encontraría cura.

- Pero miren quien llegó hoy, si es mi ladrón favorito – le susurro al oído cierta pelirroja peligrosa – debes estar muy orgulloso de tu hazaña, no crees? Dejar inconsciente a Hakuba es un sueño k no todos podemos alcanzar.

Kaito no pudo más k dirigir un inquieta mirada hacía su amiga de la infancia, pero esta parecía demasiado perdida en su interior para prestar atención a la conversión; más tranquilo se dispuso a contestar a Akako.

- Uno, y por milésima vez, yo no soy Kid – repitió preguntándose internamente si servía de algo negarla lo evidente – dos, en caso de k lo fuera, cómo demonios te enterarte de lo de Hakuba? me apuesto lo k quieras k el no va por ahí divulgándolo a la gente.

- No sirve de nada k lo niegue Kaito, no si quiera necesito de una visión para descubrir lo incuestionable – se detuvo, y parándose frente a él añadió guiñándole un ojo – respecto a lo del detective... digamos k Lucifer me lo mostró.

Tras esta declaración se marcho hacía el interior del aula, dejando a un mago entre sorprendido, y perplejo, pero ya acostumbrado a semejantes declaraciones.

Unos instantes después giro su vista hacia Aoko, pero esta seguía perdida.

- Aoko! Aoko!!! – la llamo tratando de sacarla de su ensimismamiento, viendo k esta respondía prosiguió – ya llegamos al aula.

- Oh! Esta bien... – tras esta palabras abrió al puerta y se apresuro a sentarse en su asiento, quedando nuevamente perdida.

"Pero k demonios le ocurre, es imposible k siga así por lo de Kid, ni que fuera la primera vez que este roba algo logrando darle calabazas a su padre..."

Intrigado se disponía a preguntarle, pero la llegada de la profesora interrumpió sus planes.

"Maldición! No me queda otra que esperar al final de la clase – pensó, manteniendo su habitual expresión poker."

La aburrida clase empezó y como siempre él se entretuvo leyendo el periódico e ignorando las extrañas, para él espeluznantes, miradas de Akako.

Sin embargo, había otra personita, k extrañamente, tampoco prestaba atención.

Aoko se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, más exactamente en solo uno de ellos, su odio hacia Kid.

Odiaba al ladrón con todas sus fuerzas, y extrañamente, este odio no se debía a los desplantes k este le hacía a su padre, era algo distinto, era algo más profundo, eran las emociones k el mago le hacía sentir en su presencia.

Realmente no sabía como describirlas, lo único que sabía es k odiaba cuando se producían, porque no sabía como controlarlas y temía que estas, se mantuvieran presentes por demasiado tiempo, incluso impidiéndole ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

"Kaito..., jamás seré capaz de confesarte mis sentimientos mientras él siga de por medio. Por qué demonios no desaparece se va a robar a la otra punta del mundo – suspiro, tratando de contener las lagrimas k amenazaban por aparecer en su ojos – solo quiero estar contigo, ser feliz tu lado, aun solo como amigos si tu no me correspondes; pero, no puedo, me siento incapaz de serlo mientras él siga provocando en mi esas sensaciones, sensaciones que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de producir, y que por mucho que ordene a mi mente k las borre, k desaparezca su existencia, no lo consigo.

Se mantienen ahí torturándome, y justo cuando creo que ya las he olvidado, que solo existe tú en mi corazón, él reaparece de nuevo en los titulares... y en mi alma también por mucho que lo niegue.

Pero por qué? Qué es lo k anda mal en mi?

Por qué no puedo ser como la demás?

Por qué cuando amo con mi vida a una persona, no puedo de dejar de pensar en otra?

A veces desearía que tú fueras él... menuda tontería, ya se k es imposible.

Pero demonios, os parecéis tanto! Y eso tampoco ayuda, solo logra confundirme aun más.

Incluso llegó a creer que debido al parecido, mis sentimientos por él son tan solo un reflejo de lo k siento por ti.

No obstante, aunque me gustaría creerlo, se que no es así.

Se que hay algo más, un sentimiento, una emoción, un descontrol... si eso es, cuando le veo todo en mi se descontrola, la lógica, la razón, incluso el profundo amor que siento hacía Kaito, todo desaparece ante un enorme agujero negro, y lo único k queda, es eso...

Pero, qué? Qué es eso?

Desconozco la respuesta y llegó a temer me este volviendo loca; de no ser así no encuentro explicación posible"

- Braguitas blancas! – el eco de una voz se acerca a ella desde la lejanía – Me gusta las braga blancas, son mis preferidas; aunque a ti no te favorecen, te hacen falta mas curvas para poder lucirlas.

- Eh... si... – responde a la voz de forma mecánica, sin embargo lentamente el significado de las palabras dichas es analizado por su celebro, quien no tarda en procesar respuesta – Kaito!!! Repite eso si te atreves, mago de tercera!!

- Dije k estas demasiado plana para lucir bien esas braguitas... – pronuncia el chico nuevamente en tono de burla.

Sin embargo, un taburete pasa rozándole la cabeza, al mismo tiempo k una muy furiosa Aoko comienza su persecución y Kaito no tiene otra más k huir atemorizado; pese a todo el interior del chico estaba feliz, se había propuesto librar a su amiga de cuales quieran que fueran los pensamiento k la entristecían, y lo había logrado.

Ahora solo le quedaba velar por su supervivencia, pero eso sería un riego, que merecía la pena correr.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------

Hola!!!

K hay gente!

Pues ya ven k este capi es algo más cortito pero no se me ocurria nada para alargarlo y tampoco keria centrarme en la trama principal k comenza en el siguiente capitulo...

Igual espero k les haya gustado, muxos besos y por fa dejenme sus reviews, si? BY


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!

Aki les dejo el siguiente capi, muy cortito de nuevo, lo siento pero es k no me dio para alargarlo más.

Tratare de alargar el proximo, ok?

Musas garcias a kaito kidda la maravillosa persna k me anima ocn sus reviews. 

A los demas musas gracia spor leer el ic, epro dejenme algum comentario, k sino me kedo muy triste...

Otra cosa, aprovexo para decir k recien me cambie el nick, antes era **Stella brief** pero me lo cambie a **anzu brief **xk de tanto escribir sobre yugi, me termino por gustar mas anzu k Stella, ustedes k creen, hice bien en cambiarlo?

Bueno esto no es de su interes asi k... aki se los dejo...

Besitos, BY

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente.

Aoko logró atrapar a Kaito y este casi no vive para contarlo, pero aun así, la chica había vuelto a sonreír, con lo cual, objetivo cumplido.

---------------

Varias horas más tarde, Kaito al fin había logrado hacer las paces con Aoko, de nuevo, por lo k se encontraba muy satisfecho y feliz de cómo le había ido el día, tanto k hasta pensó en darle una noche libre al inspector para k la pasase con su hija, al fin y al cabo, que era una noche?

Tenía toda la vida por delante para lograr su objetivo, es decir, localizar a Pandora y vengarse de la maldita organización que asesino a su padre, el anterior Kid, y tan solo porque les hacía la competencia y temían k él llegase a antes hasta ella.

"Pandora – débil eco en su mente."

Se preguntaba como habría sido su vida si su padre jamás hubiese sido el ladrón más famoso de Japón, si hubiera sido un simple mago de profesión, dedicado por entero a su mujer y su hijo.

Probablemente las cosas serían muy distintas.

En primer lugar, y quizá lo más importante, porque ahora mismo, su padre se encontraría a su lado; pero tampoco había que olvidar, que de haber sido así, su vida estaría limitada a la de un estudiante normal, que ocupaba sus noches en soñar con la chica k le gusta y cuya existencia, tan solo preocuparía a unos pocos allegados.

Pero nada era así, lo cierto es k su padre estaba muerto, y él, además de ser el estudiante de segundaría Kaito Koruba, era también el famosísimo ladrón de guante blanco que traía loca a la policía cada noche, y del cual, nadie conocía su verdadera identidad.

"Aoko"

Aoko, la chica cabeza hueca, plana, bruja e insoportablemente insoportable, de la cual llevaba enamorado desde que tenía uso de razón, o mejor dicho, desde aquella vez frente al reloj de la plaza, aun de niños, en que él la encontró llorando y, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de consolar regalándole una rosa.

Desde ese momento la chica había pasado a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón, lugar que cada vez se extendía más, hasta dejar paso al amor.

Si; la amaba, la amaba como a ninguna otra, y sin embargo, no podía decírselo.

Otra cosa que habría resultado diferente de no haber sido su padre esa imbatible ladrón, llamado Kaito Kid, y de no haber sido obligado él, Kaito, ocho años después de su muerte, a sustituirlo.

A veces no podía evitar imaginar como reaccionaria su amiga de la infancia, su amor secreto, si llegará a descubrir k el era Kid; no obstante, sabía que le era imposible decírselo, al menos por el momento.

Primero, porque ella odiaba a Kid, y por tanto no sabía como reaccionaria tras enterarse; tal vez lo llegará a odiar y dejara de hablarle, o aun peor, se lo llegará a contar a su padre, revelando de este modo su identidad oculta.

Segundo, porque mientras la extraña organización k había asesinado a su padre se mantuviese en pie, él y todos los k lo supiesen de su secreto, se encontraban en serio peligro.

Decididamente no podía arriesgarse a contarle la verdad a la chica, y mientras no le confesase su secreto, tampoco sería capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos por ella, pues eso sería mucho peor que ocultarle la verdad, y algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo.

Pese a todo no odiaba a su padre por no haber antepuesto a su familia a ese "trabajo" tan arriesgado.

Sabía que Kid formaba parte de él, era una parte de su ser de la que no habría podido prescindir por mucho que la razón le guiase a hacerlo.

Igualmente, ahora el ladrón había pasado a habitar en su interior, y sabía k prescindir de él, sería como renegar de si mismo.

Sin embargo, una vez hubiera encontrado y destruido a "Pandora" y la venganza contra los asesinos de su padre estuviera saldada, entonces, tal vez, pudiera comenzar una vida relativamente normal, y, aunque no negaba algunas escasas actuaciones frente a la policía de vez en cuando, serían únicamente por los viejos tiempos.

Y cuado eso ocurriera, él se vería libre para revelarle la verdad a Aoko y para rogarle k lo perdonara; e incluso, si la chica accedía, podría confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella y rogarle una oportunidad para acomodarse en su corazón del mismo modo k ella habita en el suyo.

Casi sin quererlo, su mente comenzó a divagar sobre los posibles resultados de esa confesión, y en lo feliz que sería si la chica le aceptara; tan feliz k incluso estaría dispuesto a abandonar al famoso ladrón de guante blanco por siempre jamás.

Sin embargo, tras unos momento perdido en esas ilusiones, algo, o mejor dicho, se encargó detraerlo de regreso a la cruda realidad.

- Señorito Kaito – lo apeo el fiel mayordomo, en cuyo rostro se podían apreciar distintas emociones, pero todas ellas muy intensas – Señorito Kaito!! – exclamo al ver el muchacho no se percataba de su llamada.

- Eh? – todavía atontado, el joven tardó en percibir la presencia de su viejo compañero. Sin embargo algo en su mirada le sorprendió y perturbo al mismo tiempo. En ella se podían ver reflejados el triunfo y la victoria, pero al mismo tiempo, estos se hallaban ensombrecidos por la prudencia y el miedo. – Qué ocurre? – no pudo más k preguntar?

- La he encontrado señorito; tras mis muchas investigaciones, al fin he dado con su paradero – respondió exaltado el mayordomo, algo impropio de él.

- Pero el qué? – interrogo impaciente el mago – Qué has encontrado?

- A ella señorito – respondió el mayordomo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo – encontré a Pandora.

Un silencio invadió la habitación tras esa sencilla, pero a la vez tan cargada de sentido, palabra.

- Cuéntamelo todo! – exigió el joven seriamente.

Su rostro había perdido toda expresión, para ser sustituida con una perfecta mascara de poker.

Su momento, el k había estado anhelando por varios años, tras descubrir la verdadera causa de la muerte de su padre, había llegado, y nadie, jamás lograría arrebatárselo.

Hola!!!!

Como ven el fic ya comienza a centrarse en al trama principal, los capis anteriores solo fueron una introducción, pero en el proximo capi recibiremos la visita de un peke muy especial.. adivina kien?

Venga k es muy facil, peke, inteligente, y con gafas...

Sino lo adivinan no se k demonios hacen aki leyendo fic de detective conan...

Buneo pero si kieren leerlo déjeme sus revies, ok?

Besiyos, BY


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!!!

Aki les dejo el siguiente capi, como verán este será algo diferente... espero k les guste.

Y musas gracias a las dos maravillosas personas k me animaron con sus comentarios.

--------------------------

Algunas horas antes, en el famoso distrito de Beika...

Un joven de no más de nueve años de edad, camina por las calles en dirección a casa de uno de sus amigos.

Solo k esta escena, en apariencia normal, ocultaba tantos misterios como os podáis imaginar.

El pequeño pese a lo k su cuerpo aparentaba, era en realidad un estudiante de segundaría llamado Sinichi Kudo y conocido también como el mejor detective juvenil de todo Japón.

Un día mientras estaba en el parque de atracciones con su amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri, fue testigo de un intercambio entre unos misteriosos hombres de negro y un político.

Tan absorto se encontraba mirándolos, que no se dió cuenta de que había uno a su espalda, quien rápidamente le golpeó.

Semiinconsciente le obligaron a tomar un veneno y cuando despertó…

Su cuerpo se había encogido!!!

Si esos hombres descubrían que Shinichi Kudo, seguía con vida, tanto él, como todos los que le rodean estarían en peligro de muerte.

Siguiendo el consejo del profesor Agase decidió ocultar su identidad y cuando Ran le preguntó por su nombre respondió…Conan Edogawa.

Oculto, bajo su nueva identidad, decidió mudarse a casa de Ran y su padre, un detective privado, para encontrar alguna pista sobre esos misteriosos hombres de negro.

Por mucho que intentará ocultar su identidad ya había varias personas que la han acabado descubriendo.

El profesor Agase, sus padres Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo, el detective del oeste Heiji Hattori, Kaito Kid el ladrón fantasma y Ai Haibara.

Cuyo verdadero nombre es Shiho Miyano y solía trabajar para la organización que la encogió pero cuando se entero de que habían matado a su hermana, Akemi, les traicionó y escapó tomando la misma droga que dieron a Sinichi, encogiendo también su cuerpo.

Lentamente, con la ayuda de esta, y de algunos miembros del FBI, Conan, había podido adentrarse cada vez más en la organización, hasta descubrir a varios integrantes.

Entre ellos, destacaba Gin, uno de los hombres de negro que le hizo tomar el veneno. Gin es la mano Izquierda del Jefe de la organización, un asesino imnato, con la característica de k siempre olvida el rostro de sus victimas una vez estas son asesinadas; Y Vozca hermano del anterior. su rango en la organización es de simple subordinado de Gin, debido a su carencia de sangre fría.

Otros miembros de la organización conocidos por Conan son, Chianti y Korn, francotiradores, Kir, conocida internacionalmente como Rena Mizunashi, el miembro más joven de la organización, y al parecer, de cierta relevancia y por último, Vermouth, una pieza clave en la organización.

Su verdadera identidad es Chris Vinyard, una famosa actriz, y conoce la identidad de Sinichi/Conan y de Shiho/Haibara pero después de estar a punto de pifiarla en la misión para matar a Sherry, tuvo que hacer un trato con Conan para que dejara en paz a Shijo.

Desde entonces ha mantenido el trato, pero se le ha visto envuelta en motivos relacionados con el Detective Mouri y eso hace sospechar a "Gin"; también se siente en deuda con Ran porque ella, sin saberlo. la salvó de una muerte segura en el caso de cuando estaba a punto de caerse desde una barandilla de incendios, por lo que desde entonces a Ran la conoce como Ángel y a Sinichi como su Bala Plateada.

Sinichi, daba vueltas en su cabeza a todos estos aspectos de su vida; realmente parecía un cuento de hadas, y sino fuera porque era a él mismo a quien le había tocado vivirlo, jamás habría llegado a creer que algo así podía llegar a ser verdad.

Pero allí estaba él, una de las mente más privilegiadas del planeta, atrapada en el cuerpo de un niño.

Realmente no era eso lo k más le importaba; había lago k le preocupaba mucho más que ese estúpido cuerpo k le había tocado portar.

Esos sollozos, esos sollozos k oía cada noche, eran los k verdaderamente se clavaban en su alma como dagas afiladas, dispuestas a atravesarle el corazón y provocando una agonía k no tenía fin.

Y pensar k era el mismo el causante de tales llantos, de tal dolor, era algo k no sabía cuanto tiempo lograría soportar.

A veces pensaba k hubiera sido mejor no haberla conocido nunca, no haber contemplado jamás esos precisos ojos azules que tan rápido se habían adueñado de su corazón.

Tampoco deseaba eso, imaginar una vida sin Ran a su lado, era semejante a imaginar un vacío.

Sin embargo si ese era el precio por la felicidad de ella, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

Pese a todo, eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

La verdad era k se conocían de toda la vida, k habían sido los mejores amigos de la infancia, y k en su juventud, esa amistad había evolucionado hasta convertirse en algo más intenso, en un profundo y verdadero amor.

Si; él, Sinichi Kudo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ran Mouri, y cada día k pasaba junto a ella como Conan, como su hermano menor, era un suplicio.

Tan cerca de la persona amada, y a la vez tan lejos...

Tan lejos, k ni siquiera podía consolarla cuando, cada noche, escuchaba sus sollozos; sollozos k el mismo provocaba, sollozos k con tan solo unas palabras, una confesión, una única verdad, habrían podido ser cortados.

"Acaso no es irónico, tú, k buscas la verdad, k hallas de mentir a todos – pensamiento k se repetía día y noche, y k lo torturaba sin ermedio"

Y es k ese "todos", para él abarcaba únicamente a una sola persona, a la persona k llenaba su mundo de risas, alegrías, tristezas, penas... ,y ante todo, lo llenaba de amor.

La persona k movía su mundo, k le daba sentido a su vida, k le animaba a mantenerse en la lucha, y sin la cual, haría ya tiempo k se habría rendido.

Pese a todo, cada vez tenía menos esperanzas de hallar la cura al veneno k lo había encogido, menos esperanzas de k su vida volviera a ser algún día como lo era antes, menos esperanzas de que ese momento, ese momento tan soñado, en el que al fin pudiera confesarle a Ran toda la verdad, pedirle perdón por no habérselo dicho antes, y suplicarle que no se enfadará con él, k la amaba como jamás creyó amar a nadie, y k daría lo k fuera por estar a su lado, llegarán a hacerse realidad.

Cada día k pasaba, cada vez k creía haber llegado a algo, un nuevo obstáculo aparecía ante él, un nuevo miembro de la organización se rebelaba, y los límites k acercaban a esta a su destrucción se ensanchaban más, hasta el punto de llegar a creer, k verdaderamente, el diablo se encontraba tras ella.

Sin embargo, un rayo de esperanza se podía ver brillar en los ojos del pequeño, mientras se detenía a tocar el timbre de la casa del profesor.

Hacia nada había recibido una llamada suya informándole k Ai había descubierto algo y necesitaba hablarle con urgencia, y puesto k la chica no era muy dada a las conversiones, Conan creía, o más bien se ilusionaba, con la idea k realmente fuera algo importante, relacionado con la organización, o más concretamente, con el antídoto del veneno k lo encogió, k la propia Haibara había creado en sus años dentro de la organización, y al cual ahora trataba de encontrar una cura, tanto para Shin, como para ella misma.

- Hola Sinichi! – saludo el profesor nada más abrir la puerta – has venido muy rápido.

- Así es – asintió el pequeño detective – le dije a Ran k venía a probar su nuevo videojuego.

- La verdad si quieres ya lo tengo casi listo... – comenzó el profesor, aunque tras la mirada k Conan le dedico opto por terminar – Supongo k primero será mejor escuchar lo k Ai tenga k decirnos.

El chico se limito a introducirse en la casa rápidamente, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Últimamente se mostraba muy irritable por cualquier cosa, pero es k cada vez le era más difícil contener sus impulsos de correr hacia Ran y contárselo todo, especialmente en aquellas noches k él transcurría en vela escuchado los sollozos k la chica le dedicaba por su separación, y k él, pese a encontrase en el dormitorio de al lado, no podía frenar.

Sin embargo, y pese a la tensión acumulada tras tantos años en las misma situación, no debía pagar sus frustraciones con las demás personas k se preocupaban por él; esa misma tarde Ayumi se había marchado llorando por una mala contestación suya, y no quería que eso volviese a repetirse.

Definitivamente, debía comenzar a cuidar sus impulsos, a menos claro, k deseará k todos los k amaba se vieran obligados a alejarse de él, lo cual, ahora k lo pensaba, tampoco sería una mala idea.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar de si esos pensamientos.

Por muy mal k se encontrará, sus amigos siempre serían sus amigos, al igual k él, independientemente de su apariencia, interiormente, sus sentimientos y emociones siempre serían las mismas.

Además, aun cabía la esperanza de k todo terminará pronto, por lo k lo mejor sería averiguar k es lo k Ai quería había descubierto.

Justamente cuando se disponía a preguntar al profesor sobre su paradero, la chica apareció por las escaleras k conducían al sótano.

En silenció, Conan se apresuro a escrutar en su rostro, pero hasta para un detective como él, era difícil hallar k se ocultaba tas esa mascara de seria indeferencia.

- Qué es lo k has descubierto, Haibara? – pregunto sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

- Te veo nervioso Kudo – comento ella tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento el unos de los sillones, actitud k desesperó al chico, pero k se vio obligado a callar.

- Vamos Ai, no nos tengas en vilo. Sabes lo importante k es todo esto para Sinichi – apelo el profesor a su ahijada.

- Esta bien; supongo k tienes derecho a conocer la verdad. – murmuro la chica, casi apenada. – Tras mis muchas investigaciones, he logrado descubrir, y estoy segura de no equivocarme, k la APTX 6846 no tiene cura.

"No tiene cura... no tiene cura... no... cura... – la cabezo del chico se sentía incapaz de procesar esta información."

- Lo siento, Kudo – pronunció las chica sinceramente apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo el chico no reacciono ante ese echo, ni siquiera pareció percibir cuando el profesor, preocupado, comenzó a sacudirlo mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, pues su mente, se había perdido muy lejos de ese lugar, concretamente ante la imagen de cierta joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules semejantes a los de un ángel.

La chica aparecía sonriente a su lado, no obstante, en un momento determinado, un enrome abismo se abrió a sus pies y ella caía por el mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

- Sinichi! Sinichi!! Sinichi!!! – le llamaba el profesor Agasa; el chico abrió los ojos al fin, pero su mirada se notaba diferente a la k el solía lucir.

- No me llames así. – su voz sonó fría, semejante a la de un cadáver – Sinichi murió en un parque de atracciones hace exactamente tres años, dos meses y diecinueve días.

Yo me llamo Conan, y nada tengo k ver por él.

Ante esas palabras, ni Ai, ni el profesor supieron como reaccionar.

Jamás habían visto a Sinichi en ese estado, parecía k toda su alegría, sus sentido de la justicia, de la amistad, había desaparecido, para dejar tras ellos una simple sombras llena de resentimiento y odio hacia el mundo entero.

El niño se dirigió hacia la puerta, su vida estaba arruinada, como el mismo había dicho, Sinichi Kudo había muerto hacia ya años, su único problema, fue no aceptarlo a tiempo.

Pero eso no se volvería a repetir.

Dentro de nada, Conan Edogawa también desaparecería y solo quedaría en su lugar, un terrible y poderoso vengador, k se encargaría de eliminar a las personas que habías destruido su vida.

Al fin y al cabo, no hay peor enemigo k aquel k no tiene nada que perder, y eso era en lo k él se había convertido.

Por su parte el profesor miraba asombrado al chico, sin saber como responder a sus palabras. Lo único k tenía claro, era k el Sinichi Kudo k el conocía acababa de desaparecer.

Sin embargo había alguien en la sala k no parecía tan segura de ello, alguien k aun guardaba un as en la manga, peor por alguna razón, dudaba en utilizarlo.

No obstante, algo dentro de ella le impedía permitir k todo terminará de ese modo, pese a las posible consecuencias k sus palabras acarrearían.

- Espera Kudo – el ni siquiera detuvo su marcha – todavía cabe una posibilidad – esta vez si logró detener sus pasos – "Pandora" – fue su última palabra.

Esa última palabra resonó en la mente del chico, y pese a no comprender su significado, una nueva esperanza se habría en su mente.

Lentamente, dirigió sus ojos al rostro de la chica, quien se dispuso a una larga y complicada explicación.

CONTINUARA...

------------------------

Hola gente!!!

Espero k les haya gustado ya ven k este fue todo un capi dedicado a mi sin, ademas poko a poko el argumento principal se desvela.

Ya les dejo, dejenme sus reviews, si?

Besitos, BY


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!

Primero k nada musas garcias por los reviews, esta vez fueron tres!!

Y segundo, espero k os guste este capi, k como vereis, sigue centrado en conan, pero rebela gran parte de la trama.

Besitos, BY

----------------------------

- Qué es lo k quisiste decir con eso de "Pandora"? – pregunto extrañado el profesor mirando a la chica, quien en esos momentos había dejado atrás su habitual mascara de serenidad e indiferencia y parecía nerviosa.

Sinichi por su parte, permanecía estático en su sitio, demasiado confundido, con una mano agarrando el extraño picaporte de la puerta y con la otra apretada fuertemente en puño.

La pelirroja, guardo silencio unos instantes más, indecisa, peor al final se decidió a hablar.

- Esta bien, os lo contaré todo. Pero primero debéis prometer que lo se diga en esta habitación, no saldrá de ella, al menos no sin mi consentimiento.

El profesor asintió algo nervioso, y el pequeño detective al fin había reaccionado acercando su cuerpo hasta un sillón próximo al de Ai, pero encarado al crepitante fuego de la chimenea en lugar de a los ojos de la chica.

Un suspiro femenino recorrió el ambiente caldeado de la habitación, y por un momento el único ruido que podía escucharse era el de los automóviles que circulaban por la calle y cuyas sombras podían percibirse a través de las pálidas ventanas.

- Debéis entender que si no os he contado esto antes, no era porque no confiase en vosotros o porque tuviera miedo por lo k a mi pudiera pasarme.

Si no lo dije, si no te lo dije – aclaro mirando la espalda del chico con gafas – fue porque sabía las consecuencias que ello te conllevaría, tanto a ti, como a todas las personas k conoces.

Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que una vez te informe de todo lo k yo se, tu no pararás hasta detenerles, sin importarte lo improbable o incluso suicida que eso sea.

Esperaba que te olvidaras de ellos una vez yo consiguiera el antídoto del veneno, y de ese modo, te mantendrías a salvo.

Sin embargo, llegado a este punto, tal vez sea mejor el remedio k la enfermedad, así que si vas a enfrentarte a ellos de cualquier forma, es mejor que conozcas toda la información, o al menos toda la información que yo poseo.

De nuevo el silencio recayó sobre la habitación.

Incluso el profesor no parecía dado a hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios dados a relajar el ambiente.

Por su parte, la chica meditaba en la mejor manera de expresar todo lo k debía comunicarle a Kudo, ya que la información era tanta k le asustaba la posible reacción que pudiera sufrir, y no es que temiera por ella, pues lo sabía incapaz de hacerle nada, temía más bien por él mismo y por su seguridad, ya que una vez descubriera todo, su sentido de la justicia podría llevarle a actuar de un modo imprudente.., demasiado justo. Pero en esta ocasión si lo k se deseaba era la victoria, había que actuar con semejanza a ellos, desplazándose entre las sombras, ocultos en las tinieblas.

Mientras tanto, Sinichi, seguía sin apartar la vista del fuego, comprimiendo los deseos de introducir su mano en él, tan solo para asegurarse de k su vida entera no era una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, otra parte de su mente se mostraba atenta por completo a la información k Ai le estaba ofreciendo, y al mismo tiempo preguntándose de que modo afectaría toda ella a su relación con Ran.

Ran... ni en los peores momento podía dejar de pensar en ella, pues era ella misma quien le otorgaba las fuerzas necesarias para salir victorioso de ellos.

Aun así, en cuanto la pelirroja comenzó a hablar por segunda vez, colocó en ella su completa atención, pues sabía que de ello podría depender la vuelta a la vida de Sinichi Kudo.

- Bien, como ya habréis supuesto, con ellos me refiero a lo que tu conoces como la organización de los hombre de negro, cuyo verdadero nadie conoce, pues queso perdido en el olvido hace cientos de años., concretamente tras el incendió que destruyo la gran biblioteca de Alejandría en el 48 a.C.

Tras esta breve introducción a lo k sería un largo relato, el animo de por si nefasto en un principio, había descendido al tamaño de cenizas microscópicas.

Jamás habrían imaginado que la organización existiese ya en la época Romana.

No obstante, las sorpresas tan solo comenzaban.

- Como ya habréis deducido por lo que acabo de explicar – aclaro mirando a Conan esencialmente – la organización existe desde haces mas de dos mil años, y su extensión, es mucho mayor que la k tu suponías, de echo, se podría decir sin mentir, que ya forma parte del mundo al completo. Una oscura parte que nadie conoce, pero que se mantiene ahí.

Continuando con en relato, os diré k personajes tan cerebres en la historia como podrían ser el emperador Tiberio, sucesor de Octavio Cesar Augusto, y k llegó al poder mediante una serie de asesinatos hacia los familiares de Augusto, especialmente sus nietos, a quines se elimino para dejarle a él como único sucesor al trono; el emperador Carlo Magno, quien se hizo con el poder de toda Europa en 774, numerosos pontífices de la Iglesia Católica, el propio Hitler...

Todos ellos eran miembros destacados de la organización, la cual les ayudo a subir aparentemente, siendo ella tras las sombras al encargada de tomar las verdaderas decisiones.

Se podría decir k para principios del s. xix lo controlaban todo, eran dueños de la mayor parte del continente y no había nadie capaz de frenar su avance.

Sin embargo, algo, o alguien, como prefieras decirlo, surgió de entre la nada y se convirtió en un poderoso enemigo.

Los Estados Unidos de América.

Un pueblo en apariencia frágil y sumiso a la corona Británica, un continente demasiado alejado del nuestro para tomarlo en cuenta.

Realmente ese ha sido el peor error que la organización ha cometido desde su creación, demasiado confiados para mirar a su alrededor, no se dieron cuenta el gran poder que emanaba ese nuevo País, un poder capaz de hacerlos fracasar en sus planes, tal y como se demostró tras la 2º guerra mundial.

No obstante, esto solo logró retrasarles, y a partir de ese momento centraron sus esfuerzos en asumir el control del gobierno de USA, objetivo k, por el momento aun no esta completo, pero si en proceso de conseguirlo.

- Espera un momento – habló Sinichi por primera vez desde el comienzo de la historia – si realmente ellos controlaban toda Europa, incluida Britania, por que permitieron k esta se opusiera a los planes de Alemania y de Adolf Hitler?

- Por qué a ellos no les interesaba ganar o perder al guerra, lo único que deseaban es que lo países Europeos se bombardearan entre ellos, para de ese modo cobrar cada vez más poder, y cuando llegase su momento, Europa se encontraría tan débil que no pudiera hacerles frente – contestó Ai rápidamente, mientras k Conan se limito a asentir, como si tan solo hubiera confirmado algo evidente.

En ese momento un extraño ruido próximo a ellos les alerto profundamente, temiendo que algún conocido o incluso alguien de la organización pudiese estar escuchando se apresuraron a incorporarse, sin embargo tan solo había sido uno de los extraños inventos del profesor Agasa, k había estallado.

- Con la emoción se me olvido retirarlo del fuego a tiempo – se excuso él – no importa, lo recogeré luego, continua Ai.

- Bien, todo lo k os he contado no tiene influencia en nosotros, no directa al menos, solo os lo conté para k vieras el gran alcance de al organización y para que dejarais de tomároslo como un simple juego – antes esas palabras, Conan torció al vista hacia ella, enfadado, pero al pelirroja opto por ignorarle – Ahora vallamos a los k de verdad nos interesa.

En la actualidad la organización tiene..., llamémoslo centros de control, en cada país del continente europeo, en gran parte de los países de Asia y en los UU.EE.

Cada uno de ellos posee un líder, denominado Dux k a su vez esta sometido a las ordenes del jefe pleno de la organización, Deus Ater, cuyo rostro tan solo los Dux han visto.

Cada uno de ellos también posee su nombre clave, tomado de una bebida de licor, pero como muy poca gente conoce cuales son estos, se les denomina así de modo genérico.

El Deus Ater es el encargado de tomar las decisiones más relevantes, por lo demás los Dux poseen libertad de decisión dentro de su propio país.

Los miembros k restan tan solo siguen las ordenes de los Dux, pero no tienen acceso a los planes de la organización, ni tampoco a los Centros de Control.

- De modo que si elimináramos a los Dux y al Deus Ater, la organización estaría perdida, sin nadie que la controlará ni trasmitiese las ordenes, cierto? – preguntó el pequeño, quien aunque trataba de disimularlo, cada vez se entusiasmaba más con la idea.

- Sabía que dirías eso – sonrió la chica triunfante – y básicamente tienes razón.

Pero es totalmente improbable que todos ellos se lleguen a reunir algún día..., y más aun que descubras sus identidades reales para terminarlos.

Lo siento Kudo, pero eso es imposible.

- Acaso crees k me importa? – protesto él con una sonrisa amarga – Ellos ya destruyeron mi vida, no hay nada peor que puedan hacerme de lo k no me hayan hecho ya.

Lo único k queda, es intentar devolverles el "favor."

- En eso te equivocas – negó la pelirroja – como ya dije antes, aun te queda una posibilidad, así k sino me interrumpes, pronto llegaremos a ella.

Ante esas palabras Conan se limito a torcer el gesto; no deseaba hacerse esperanzas demasiado rápido para después volver a perderlas, sin embargo, una parte de él, las deseaba, o más aun, las necesitaba.

- Bien, una vez quedo claro la distribución de la organización por el globo terráqueo, e de añadir las distintas ocupaciones de esta.

Tú, tan solo estas al corriente de las investigaciones científicas k realiza, - mirada significativa que el chico prefirió ignorar - así como de el malverso de fondos y el contrabando de armas – refiriéndose a su primer encuentro con la organización en el parque de atracciones – Sin embargo, esas solo son algunas de las ramas que atienden.

De todos modos, por el momento no creo k te sea muy útil saber cada una de ella, y de echo son tantas, que ni yo misma las conozco todas.

Por el momento nos concentraremos en una antigua joya, que la organización tuvo en sus manos, hace cientos de años, y que ahora trata de recuperar por todos los medios.

"Pandora"

Llegados a este punto, Sinichi no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza con una mirada de curiosidad escrita en ella.

- Existe una leyenda relacionada con esa joya, y aunque en un principió me mostré escéptica, tras ver todos los esfuerzos de la organización por recuperarla, no tuve más remedio k comenzar a creer.

Un pequeño estallido en el hogar, provoco la pausa del relato por unos instantes.

La tensión se mantenía presente en el aire, y parecía k al menor movimiento todo terminaría estallando en mil pedazos.

- Lamento decir k no conozco la leyenda al completo, pero si se lo esencial.

En un determinado momento del tiempo, Pandora se transformará en una pequeña gota liquida, con el poder y la característica, de servir de antídoto contra todos los males que el hombre puede padecer, incluso la muerte, y aquel que la injiera quedará libre por completo de estos.

Tras la conclusión de la historia, un prolongado silencio se propago por el cuarto; la tensión había pasado dejando en su lugar la duda, el miedo, la incertidumbre, y si, también un pequeño alo de esperanza en el corazón de cierto detective.

Sin embargo, aun quedaban demasiadas dudas que resolver, antes de que esta fuera tomando forma también en su mente.

- A qué te refieres con eso de "un determinado momento"? – pregunto el profesor confundido mientras se revolvía el bigote.

- Como ya dije no tengo la profecía completa, esa se encuentra en los archivos de la organización, pero parece ser k tan solo en un momento concreto Pandora sufrirá la transformación, la demás parte del tiempo, tan solo será una joya más, sin ninguna utilidad a parte de un bonito adorno con el k presumir ante las amistades. – respondió Haibara con su típica indiferencia, pero luego añadió – sin embargo por los dato k he podido recopilar, y por los extraños movimientos k esta llevando a cabo la organización en los últimos meses, yo diría que le momento se acerca, y k ellos no tienen la joya.

Esta última declaración hizo sonreír al chico, sin embargo aun quedaba un asunto pendiente.

- Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe donde se encuentra realmente la joya. – expuso el profesor adelantándose a los pensamientos de Conan - Será imposible conseguirla antes de k termine el plazo.

- En eso te equivocas... – contrarresto Ai, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se posaba en sus labios – Se exactamente donde se encuentra la joya, o mejor dicho, donde se encontrará dentro de dos días, y cinco horas – añadió una vez comprobó la hora en su reloj.

De verás creerías k yo os diría todo esto si supiese k iba a ser en vano? – preguntó la chica fingiendo decepción.

- En eso tienes razón Ai – acepto Conan – jamás nos hubieras contado todo esto ni no supieras exactamente k es lo k hacías, no cuando llevas callándolo por años.

Me apuesto lo k sea k si hubieras podido obtener el antídoto tu misma, nunca nos hubiésemos enterado.

Y a pesar de k sus palabras sonaron un tanto acusatorias, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de chico.

Una sonrisa auténtica, sin mascara; una sonrisa porque tal vez ya no faltase mucho para poder volver con su amada, pero esta vez, nadie los separaría nunca y permanecerían juntos por siempre jamás.

"Espera un poco más Ran – pensó con fuerza – estoy seguro de k esta vez lo conseguiremos.

Por el amor k te tengo, te juro, volveré a casa."

-----------------------------

Hola!!!

Veo k ya lo terminaron, asi k espero no haberles aburrido demasiado, pero era un capi necesario, como ven las organizaciones de kid y conan son la misma, asi k la información k he dado aki era necesaria para los próximos capis, y para el capi final k ya lo estoy pensando como sera.

Igual para los fans de Kaito (YO!!!) en el proximo capi el ya recupera el protagonismo, ok? Asi k no os desanimeis.

Y por ultimo, dejadme vustros reviews, si?

Ni os imaginais lo sfeliz k me hace!!!

Besitos, BY


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Hola!!

Antes k nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero sucedió una cosa tras otra y me fui imposible escribir...

1º el orde se averió

2º se averió mi mente, y la inspiración se esfumo

3º me quede atascada y no sabía como continuar

4º también tenía k actualizar mis otros fic...

Conclusión, muxo estrés y demasiados lectores enfadados...

Pero igual aquí les dejo este capi y trataré de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.

Besito, y espero k me perdonen... BY

El Sol se filtraba por las ventanas de instituto, dando así un pequeño toque de vida que circulaba sobre los diversos suspiros y las caras de ensimismamiento de los estudiantes.

Sin embargo, ella no lograba apartar la vista de su compañero de mesa.

Algo andaba mal en él, podía notarlo; ni tan siquiera mantenía abierto el periódico como era costumbre.

Su rostro de veía serio, y sus pensamientos parecían rodar muy lejos de aquella clase, de aquel momento, muy lejos de ella.

El sonido del timbre irrumpió sus pensamientos, las clases habían terminado, pero al parecer el chico apenas se había dado cuenta.

- Kaito, ocurre algo? – pregunto al fin sin poder contenerse.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, únicamente logró que el chico se la quedará mirando fijamente, con los ojos clavados sobre los suyos.

La miraba y no la veía, no la veía a ella.

Veía su posible futuro juntos, veía la posibilidad de estar con ella, al fin; de sincerarse.

Igualmente veía la posibilidad de perderla, de perderse a si mismo y no poder contemplar más esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

- Kaito me estas escuchando? – volvió a repetir con un deje de preocupación en su voz, tratando de disimular el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo en base a esa mirada que él le daba.

- Eh...? – dudo un momento, hasta que al fin logró salir de su ensimismamiento – Si claro; que ocurre?

- No es nada, olvídalo - murmuró ella, sin embargo no pudo reprimir un suspiro – Va todo bien? – termino preguntando.

- Pregúntamelo en otra ocasión – fue todo lo que el respondió, logrando perturbar aun más a la chica, pero inmediatamente después, su rostro se torno alegre, y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa – Aoko, te apetecería venir al cine esta tarde?

- ... – la joven dudo un momento, sorprendida por el cambió de actitud de su amigo de la infancia – Estaría bien – respondió poco después, a sabiendas de que fuera lo que fuese que cruzará por la mente del chico, ella no lo descubriría a menos que el quisiese.

- Entonces pasó por ti a las siete, ok? – concretó mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la salida, seguido por su amiga.

- A las siete... – repaso ella – de acuerdo, te estaré esperando.

- Genial! – comentó el mago – Pero ahora tengo k irme, aun debo terminar unas cosas...

- Pero... – no le dio tiempo a protestar, unos cálidos labios se posaron en su mejilla privándola de cualquier pensamiento.

Instantes después, él había desaparecido.

- Kaito... – fue todo lo que ella logró susurrar.

Un susurro preocupado, tal vez triste; pero su mano aun se mantenía fija en el lugar de su mejilla que el había besado.

Su respiración se mantenía agitada debido a la carrera que había mantenido hasta legar allí...

Lentamente, su mano se poso en el picaporte de la puerta hasta girarlo completamente.

- Señorito Kaito? – aventuro una voz.

- Soy yo Jii – respondió – tienes listos los detalles?

- Todavía me queda averiguar un par de cosas, pero lo esencial ya lo descubrí. – respondió el fiel mayordomo. – La joya esta ahora en poder de una poderosa mafia, quien no sabe de su poder, pero sospecha de su inigualable valor.

Será difícil de localizar, fue su ubicación cambia de lugar constantemente...

No obstante, mi contacto me ha asegurado que dentro de dos noches desde ayer, es decir una noche a partir de hoy, se celebraran una reunión en el Hotel Tokio Luna, a la cual asistirán numerosos miembros de esa mafia.

No conozco los motivos de dicha reunión, pero estoy completamente seguro, de que allí podrás encontrar a "Pandora".

- Con eso es suficiente -murmuro el joven, satisfecho, más para si mismo que para su acompañante – Sabes el horario de dicha reunión?

- No; lo único que se es que será por la noche.

- Bien, entonces habré de estar allí desde antes de la puesta de Sol – razono el muchacho con voz calmada.

- Así es – corroboro el mayordomo – vas a enviar un anota de aviso?

El joven mago pareció meditar esa posibilidad, peor tras uno instantes contesto.

- No – negó, para el asombro del hombre que lo acompañaba – Si lo hago, los asesinos de mi padre, podrían dañar a cierta inspector – sonrió – y se de alguien que no me perdonaría si eso pasara.

Además, una vez consiga atrapar Pandora, no será complicado dar con su paradero y destruirlos, pero prefiero hacerlo bien lejos de aquí, donde ninguna de las personas k quiero corra peligro.

- Lo comprendo, de echo creo k es lo más prudente – apoyó el otro hombre.

- Bien en ese caso encárgate de preparar todas las herramientas que habré de llevar – pidió - no estaría de más si incluyeras algún juguetito extra, algo me dice que esta mafia no va a ser tan fácil de vencer como mis demás oponentes.

- Por supuesto – acepto el fiel mayordomo – Irá usted a comprobar las instalaciones del hotel?

- No... – y ante el asombro de su compañero explico – eso puede esperar, tengo algo que hacer muchísimo más importante.

- Esta seguro de eso señorito? – dudó el hombre – Quizá seria mejor que esperará a que todo esto acaba antes de hacer eso de lo k usted me habla.

Debería concentrarse únicamente en lograr capturar a "Pandora"

- Jii... – murmuro el joven – Tal vez cuando todo esto acabe, mi vida también lo haga.

Pero antes de que eso ocurra, hay un ángel de cabellos castaños que espera por mi, y te aseguro que no puedo decepcionarle.

Sorprendido por la declaración, lo único que pudo hacer el viejo mayordomo es contemplar como su compañero marchaba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Y sin poder evitarlo, él también sonrió.

- Se parece tanto a usted, señor Toichi...

Con este último susurro, la puerta termino de cerrarse y nuevamente la oscuridad anego el lugar.

Lejos de allí, un pequeño detective usaba su teléfono móvil para marcar a su amiga de al infancia, Ran Mouri.

Su mente todavía mantenía ese fluido de información que Ai le había proporcionado.

La ubicación de la joya, de "Pandora", de su única posibilidad para regresar a su vida normal, de confesar a Ran sus sentimientos, de pasar el resto de la vida a su lado, se encontraba a tan solo una noche de distancia en el famoso Hotel Tokio Luna, y pasará lo que pasará, no pensaba dejarla escapar.

- Sinichi? – interrogó una voz esperanza al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que el corazón del joven encogiera dolorosamente, antes de contestar – No hermana Ran, soy yo, Conan.

- Oh! Conan disculpa, es k hace ya tiempo k no llama y pensé... – pausa ahogada – Conan cielo, ocurre algo?

- Si hermana Ran – respondió el chico fingiendo una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir – a qué no adivinas...?

Mis papás volvieron de su viaje y van a llevarme con ellos a vivir a los EE.UU

Viviré en el mismo país que los papás de Sinichi, no es magnifico?

- Te marchas... – se escuchó decir tristemente a la voz al otro lado de línea, no obstante la chica pareció recuperar la compostura debida rápidamente, porque contesto – Me alegro mucho por ti, Conan-kun, al fin y al cabo debiste de echar de menos a tus padres estos años.

- Así es hermana Ran – continuo con su voz falsamente alegre – me voy esta misma noche!

- Tan pronto? – la tristeza marco esa pregunta de forma inevitable.

- Si, no es genial – trató de continuar – pero antes de irme yo quería pedirte una ultima cosa.

- Claro Conan, tu sabes que para mi has sido siempre como un hermano, incluso más que eso – respondió la dulce voz de la chica, esta vez un tono más sincero, pese a las lagrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro.

- Podrías... podrías venir esta tarde al centro comercial de Tokio? – pregunto con de una forma serie, más como la que solía usar – Tu sabes... yo también te quiero mucho Ran – las palabras ardían en su garganta – y me gustaría poder despedirme de ti – pausa, todo aquello dolía, y mucho. Con un último esfuerzo logró dominar su voz y continuar, rebelando a si sus más oscuros temores – por si acaso ya no volvemos a vernos nunca más.

- Conan! Por supuesto que iré allí, a qué hora te va bien? – pregunto la chica algo más animada ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo, al menos una vez.

- Sobre las siete en la place Hido, de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, allí estaré – acepto la chica, antes de colgar – Conan! – llamóo una ultima vez – Te echare de menos – colgó.

- Y yo a ti Ran..., murmuro el chico mientras los pitidos de la línea telefónica se hacían presentes en su oído - y yo a ti...

Con un último suspiro y una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla, volvió la vista hacia Haibara y el profesor, dispuesto a sumergirse en los planes que se habría de llevar a cabo si quería tener éxito y vivir para contarlo.

Pero aun si no era así, al menos tenía la seguridad de volver a verla una vez más, y eso, le hizo sonreír.

Hola!!

Espero k os haya gustado este capi, y trataré de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente, besitos a todos, y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, sin ellos, la historia dejaría de existir.


	7. Chapter 7

La tarde apenas comenzaba, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, y las risas alegres se filtraban tras las paredes, sin embargo cierto j

Hola!!

K hay gente?

Aquí les dejo el capi, como ven no me tarde tanto como la última vez...

Y va dedicado a las dos maravillosas personas k me honraron con sus comentarios, la maravillosa escritora canadiense Arual17, y a la fantástica kaito kidda, cuto fic me tiene más k enganchado.

A las dos, muchísimas gracias, os agradezco los ánimos de todo corazón, si no fuera por vosotras, hace ya tiempo que habría abandonado la historia!

Besitos, y disfrutad del capitulo, tanto vosotras como todos los queridos lectores que se pasen por aka en afán de leer mi fic, a todos ellos, muchas gracias!

Besitos, BY

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

La tarde apenas comenzaba, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, y las risas alegres se filtraban tras las paredes, sin embargo cierto joven comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Aoko quieres darte prisa – pidió Kaito exasperado – no llegaremos a la sesión de cine.

- Esta bien – respondía una voz situada en la habitación continua donde el muchacho esperaba – Ahora mismo salgo.

Aoko dirigió una rápida mirada al espejo, hasta quedar satisfecha de la imagen que este le devolvía.

Unos precioso vaqueros de pitillo, sobre los cuales se acomodaban unas largas botas de cuero negras y punta fina. Un cinturón ancho de color marrón claro, que se situaba por debajo de su cintura. Una camiseta rosa de tirantes, sobre la cual se adaptaba un preciosa torera de color marrón claro a juego con el cinturón, cuyas mangas se mantenían pretas hasta el codo, pero, una vez ahí, se habrían formando una pequeña cascada.

Por ultimo su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, dejando mostrar así, un precioso juego de pendientes en tiras plateadas, con un lindo collar a juego, complementado a su vez por una gargantilla preta al cuello que costaba únicamente de una tira de cuero marrón terminado en un suave brochado.

Asintiendo a la imagen, tomo el perfume y se roció en él levemente.

Una vez echo esto tomo su bolso y abandono el baño, en dirección a la sala en la que de seguro se encontraba un irritante Kaito, desesperado de tanto esperar.

- Ya estoy lista – expreso ella, sobresaltando a su invitado, que se hallaba reposando en el sofá, y parecía haber decidido sobre llevar el aburrimiento perdiéndose en sus propios pensamiento.

- Al fin! – exclamo él con excesiva exageración – quién diría que lo único que estabas haciendo era vestirte para ir al cine! – protestó.

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas al volver la vista hacía ella y encontrar a la maravillosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Y es k Aoko no parecía la misma de siempre. Había sustituido su habitual aspecto infantil por otro, no más serio, si no mas adulto.

Su ropa, su rostro delineado por escasos pero perfectos toques de maquillaje, ese olor tan atractivo que desprendía... la hacían ver diferente, mayor, y al mismo tiempo sin perder ese dulce toque que siempre la caracterizaba.

- Qué ocurre? – pregunto la joven extrañada ante las insistente mirada del chico, y temiendo que estuviese tramando una de sus habituales y odiosas bromas.

- Solo que... – dudo un segundo – mereció la pena la espera – fue todo lo que dijo, en un susurro apenas audible pero que provoco un notable sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Acto seguido se apresuró a incorporarse del sofá y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, instando con la mirada a la chica en que se diera prisa para abandonar la estancia.

Al poco tiempo habían llegado al centro comercial de Beika, y pese a la insistencia de Kaito en apresurarse, aun quedaba más de media hora para la película.

- Lo ves tonto! – reprochó Aoko – tanta prisa con la cantaleta de que no lograríamos llegar y ahora nos sobra tiempo.

- Uhm – un gruñido fue todo lo que logró obtener del joven tras sus palabras, sin embargo tras unos instantes de reflexión la cara del joven cambio radicalmente y se volvió hacía ella para sugerir – Vallamos a tomar mientras hacemos tiempo para el cine.

- Kaito no hay quien te entienda – reprochó Aoko por el repentino cambio de actitud que el joven sufría, sin embargo todo lo que obtuvo de él fue una extraña expresión difícil de interpretar, mezclada con lo k según le pareció, fue una sonrisa de suficiencia. Algo mosqueada, decidió que lo mejor era aceptar – Esta bien, pero k conste que hoy serás tu quien invita.

Tras un ademán de asentimiento a sus palabras el chico la condujo hasta un establecimiento cercano, cerca del cual se podía distinguir una Biblioteca y un parque de niños.

"Graciosa contradicción – pensó el joven por un segundo."

- Ven – indico a la chica mientras le extendía una silla para que se acomodara – sentémonos aquí.

- Claro – acepto ella ante el educado acto de retirarle la silla. Poco después el tomo lugar frente a ella.

Un extraño silencio se formo entre ellos, apenas cruzaron un par de palabras, mientras la gente a su alrededor reía y hablaba, ellos se limitaban a observarse.

Aoko observaba extrañada el extraño comportamiento k su amigo de la infancia mostraba.

No dejaba de mirarla, pero su mirada no era aquella que usaba cuando su pervertida mente tramaba algún plan contra ella; tampoco era la que solía usar en clase, aquel ensimismamiento realizado con huir de la aburrida realidad; ni tan siquiera era la que solía usar en esos momentos en los k su relación de amistad brillaba más intensamente que nunca.

Era, simplemente, una mirada diferente.

Una mujer con un pequeño niño, probablemente su hijo, pasaban por allí en ese mismo instante, y por laguna razón Aoko desvió la mirada hacia ellos, interesada y molestada por el único resquicio de la conversión que había logrado escuchar.

"Mama, para mi cumpleaños quiero que me compres el disfraz de Kaito Kid, así yo... – el resto de la conversación se la había perdido, y sinceramente con eso era más que suficiente."

Instándose a si misma en no pensar en el ladrón por esa noche, desvió su vista hacía los escaparates cercanos a ella, donde se divisaba un estanco, una tienda de chucherías, y un estación de juegos, alejándose de su cuerpo, permitió a su mente perderse entre el barullo de la multitud, los escaparates coloridos, los rostros de los desconocidos...

Por su parte Kaito seguía con la vista fija en ella, porque simplemente se sentía incapaz de apártala, asaltado por la ridícula creencia de k una vez k lo hiciera, ella desaparecería y no la vería más.

La amaba tanto, y tan solo deseaba estar a su lado, confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ni tan siquiera importaba si ella lo correspondiese o no, lo único que necesitaba era librarse de esa quemazón que ardía en su interior de forma incontenible, marchitando y a la vez floreciendo su propia existencia.

¿Qué importaba que el fuese Kaito Kid? ¿Qué importaba que ella no supiese la verdad? ¿Qué le impedía decírselo? ¿Importaban acaso los peligroso planes de venganza en contra de los asesinos de su padre? ¿Significaba algo el hecho de que mañana pudiese, probablemente estuviese, muerto?

El impulso cruzó su mente, bloqueo su razón, impidió el paso a las respuestas.

Su boca se abría dispuesta a confesar aquello que guardaba hace ya tanto tiempo. Su corazón palpitaba dispuesto a confesar su amor a la persona amada.

- Aok...

- Señores qué desean? – pregunto la sonriente camarera que instantes antes se había dirigido a su mesa con una libreta de apuntes dispuesta a tomar nota.

- Para mi un batido de vainilla, gracias – pidió Aoko dejando de lado rápidamente su minuciosa inspección a lo que la rodeaba.

Finalmente la voz de la chica logró traerle de vuelta a la realidad, mientras la verdad de lo que había estado a punto de hacer le golpeaba duramente.

Por supuesto que importaba el hecho de que el fuera en verdad Kaito Kid, el hecho de que ella ignorase su secreto, el hecho de que el fuera a arriesgar su vida por vengar el asesinato de su padre.

Y ante todo, importaba el hecho de que si le confesaba la verdad, si la hacía formar parte en el juego vida o muerte en le k él participaba, podría perderla, podría ser maltratada, violada, asesinada vilmente, y lo peor..., todo sería culpa suya.

- Kaito te ocurre algo? – la reocupada voz de la joven a la que había estado a punto de declararse, y ponerle de poner el peligro mortal, le lleno su mente ocupando todo espacio posible.

- No, estoy bien – trato de tranquilizarla vigilando su tono de voz, e instantes después reparando en la camarera pidió – podría traerme un helado doble de chocolate, cubierto de virutas de chocolate y en un cucurucho de galleta de chocolate?

- Si señor – afirmó ella algo sorprendida por el "chocolateado" pedido – ahora mismo se lo traigo – y dicho esto se retiro hacia las cocinas, dispuesta a dar el encargo.

- Kaito te encuentras bien? – interrogo Aoko preocupada sin poder contenerse.

Fue entonces cuando él la miro, y ella sintió sus hermosos ojos azules taladrando los suyos propios.

"Mañana podía estar muerto, pero ahora estoy con ella, con mi amiga de la infancia, si es k acaso no puede ser otra cosa; yo mismo soy el k la incitó a acompañarme, y aunque fuese posible que esta sea mi última noche a su lado, pienso aprovecharla al máximo"

- Pues claro que si tonta – se burló mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – Tan solo estaba pensando en cómo hacer para lograr ver tus braguitas... – expresó picaramente – sabes, resulta mucho más fácil hacerlo cuando llevas el uniforme del colegio.

- Kaito! – protesto ella – Eres un estúpido pervertido, sabes? – insultó enfadada, y añadió – ni siquiera se por qué acepte venir aquí contigo conociendo lo baka k eres...

- Pues fácil tonta – se burló él respondiendo a su pregunta – porque soy un estúpido pervertido que se te hace irresistible – bromeó el poniendo falsos morritos.

- Kaito!! – avisó ella, aunque tal vez demasiado tarde.

Su mano ya había tomado el cenicero más cercano y lo lanzaba cual pelota de béisbol contra la cabeza del chico, quien en un peligroso intento logró esquivarlo, provocando de ese modo que el objeto en cuestión se estrellara contra el suelo rompiéndose en añicos.

- Estúpido! – insultó ella.

- Tonta! – devolvió él.

- Imbecil! – contraataco ella.

- Fea! – replico él.

- Pareja de sin vergüenzas! Más os vale pagar todos los destrozos o llamaré a la policía!! – amenazó la camarera.

- Pervertido – continuaba a Aoko ignorando a la susodicha en cuestión.

- Plana! – replicó Kaito no dispuesto a quedarse atrás.

- Callaos de una vez!! – exigió la mujer siendo ignorada.

Pronto el griterío atrajo sus consecuencias, y la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la pareja que discutía acaloradamente.

Sin embargo Kaito esta vez feliz, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, al fin y al cabo un ladrón como el había logrado escapar de situaciones perores, y Aoko se veía preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas, el único problema era esquivar los ceniceros, papeleras, servilleteros..., que ella le lanzaba.

Lo demás, cosa fácil.

Aoko se sentía sulfurada, furiosa, frenética, desquiciada..., y sin embargo feliz, ya que "su chico" volvía ser el de siempre, y eso bien valía una bronca de la camarera y un montón de curiosos divirtiéndose a su costa.

Después de todo, sabía lo que venía, unos cuantos gritos más, un muy merecido cabezazo, una extensa y reprobadora bronca sobre su comportamiento poco apropiado, unas cuantas perdidas que sufragar, y finalmente un sesión de cine..., y si no se podía a esa sesión, a la siguiente, al fin y al cabo tenían toda la vida para estar juntos, porque ella no pensaba dejarle escapar.

Lo demás, vendría solo.

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Espero de corazón k lo hayáis disfrutado, y tratare de k el próximo llegue pronto!

Besitos y recordad, sin comentarios la historia dejaría de existir!

BY


End file.
